Shrek 3 2: the beggingig of the end
by PJ THE DJ HERO 77777777777
Summary: Shrek living the nromal live untill donkey breaks the univerese! again!


**Shrek** 3 2: the beggingig of the end

****************************************************  
written by me!

CHapter 1: get ogre here

one day a giant portal opened up and a guy cam out of it and said the earth was colappisng. evry thing was shaking and was raining. shrek came out of his hut.  
he looked up and said "what the HELL is going on?" shrek was astpounded! the sky was on fire! all of a sudden he heard a loud noise. suddely a mystical m agicl  
stair way appeared in front of him. hatr is this he said? DOnkey cam runnning in and said shjrek go into the portal! he ran orge to the poratl stopped and  
said "what". donkeyt says I'll explain later". then ehe pushed him in the poratl!

chapter 2: somewhere ogre the rainbow

hthy found thesleves spiraling in a dimesional portal! what's going on" shrek said! and then donkey replided. "I accidentely killed they time space contiumum.  
ur spoJZA asjdkdl[pds[pflds[plf[sdlfp[ldsp[flds[pvfccx shwrk said! they then landed in QUICK cowboy bebop! then hsrek and spike gold was there and said! why oar you  
ogre in my house! hten shrek and then the old guy sadi hwo are you? dedede said "some kind of alien invaduh!"" anmd then escargo mashieds him with his malltet.  
and then kirby characters were exculeded form the rest of this great story.

chapter 3: donkey is an ass

this is hprrible siad hrek and they left. they went to another world which indeed was ichigo. and that girl! doukeeh! what have you done said shrek who was tired of sleep  
at the point in which they were at. but they were actually in puyo puyo! arle said "you stupid fat dumb ass ogre who is green and makes lame puns and sucks and  
sucks!" I'm sorry siad shrek. what's going on? we are aobut to have a puyo puyo tourneyment and have fun!op geez donkey said becuase he is an ass.

chapter 4: PUYOS are everyt where

bill cosby was just sitting in his hose and his fire plase sucked him into a univere where people where he walked into his house. shrek than said 'IM OING TO SHREK  
IT!" anmd arle siad "i dunt get it". and satan who was m,arrried to oshared bones was sad beacuse shrek was more greeen then ehis hair which made him p[retty cool.  
call the fashion police" donkey said! and shrek siad "i dunt get it" and then they had a tourneymen of blobs. shrek beat every one and laugehed nad dances to  
90's jamss! calle dbad aple! he then goes homestuyck trooll world! and he said this is orge the lien! i'm not having this hsit! im going somewhere else!

chapter 5: urusei shrel srek shrek trek and strotgn bad!

shrek then ent to japan whgere he met some kid and said "hey, are you going to take over the world you alien!" IM AN ORGER! SHREK SAID! shrek felt sad and  
beat the shit out of ataru who was paling atari with lum and get shocked! shocking" james bond siad! and then they had dinner together! theyu became firends  
with luma nd ataryu and banjo kazooie na datom. we new leave tommeow banjo kazooie siad! HAFDYUGSU-A they new band was called!

chapter 6: HAFDYUGSU-A

they then ewnt to a bland band plase and japan in the 80's. hudsiahduisahduihasiudhsa skjcn jksan ckjs dkjdkjs kjd kjds ,sdkj d they all sung!  
bubsy hates them beac use he was not included shpow he out played them with scott pigrim. hudsiahduisahduihasiudhsa skjcn jksan ckjs dkjdkjs kjd kjds times 2 ,sdkj d bubsy and scott all sung!  
thiose bastards ataru and banjo agreed on and bubsy was happy he won and ahad a dayotna trophy and and ancare game! shrek, banjo, koozie, lum, ataru, atom  
all cried about their loss. they all played a very rare game that yoouy will never have beacues it isnot real!

chapter 7: bubsy is a bobcat and an ASS

bubsy was smug and can swin! bill cosby and styan ad oshare all took turns- dying there hairs green! so they won atteinoin in magc school! and ghost  
dad on 12 academuy wawrsd!

chapter 8: bad fur day

shrek wanet online to figure out how to kill bobcats! he ound a trap and set it up ad bubsy died! but they al left the world and game jumoed to wreck it wraplh like shrek  
said earlier!

chapyetr 9: it's almost OGRE

shruk and co. met warph and they wat on an antarc adventure! shit! shrek said as he turend blue! he turend blue Nad chased kiuds aorund a hanuted house and got bored.  
he was ghreen again:). wheres shrek" said he group. then ataru said stay back im going on and adybevyere and took banjos cooies! he hten ran and found shrek.  
eating dunkey! nooooooooooooo atrau said! as he was blood al l ogre the place! shrek wats worng! it want to deastroy the world annd you and your friends and flamily ataru and chew  
gum and kick gum and chew ass. he then did that and forced kazooie as atom lum and artaru and banjo all to plya the greatist game n all existaence aka sonic the hedgehog (2007)  
and donkeey watched heim! nooooooo and no body died becuase this story is canon and. they all talked about how good it was!

chapter 10: it's all orge!

shrek killed him self and all charcters cryied themselves to death except fro banjo and dunkee (even though shrek brutallty tore his flesh and cannibalized him and also he died again from playing sanic but he got better ;)

CREDITS:  
BILL COSY  
wario

THE END THANK YOU FOR READING! IM AM GREAT RIGHT!


End file.
